A New Life
by electricgurl
Summary: The second in a series....who's helping Cassandra now? Complete!
1. All that stuff

Title: A New Life

Author: Electricgurl

E-mail: electricgurl_0582@yahoo.ca

Rating: PG-13 for now.

Disclaimer: Don't own I which I did…

Summary: A 2nd in a series. Who has Cassandra got to help her with her latest plot?

Spoilers: More than likely.

A/N: Okay so if you're reading this and haven't read my first story I would go back and read it it's called Invisible Life and it's under electricgurl. And then this story might make sense. Italics are still someone's thoughts and Bold is someone's dreams. Other then that the rating might go up but I'm not sure…enjoy…

Oh also there is some Claire and Darien relationship going on and some possible Bobby and Alex…


	2. Prologue

****

**Prologue******

Darien was once again in the room that under a month ago he had hung from the ceiling, almost dead. He felt the pressure from Cassandra's gun on the back of his head. He saw the bomb counting down. Then he saw the door swing open and Claire and Alex walked into the room, followed by Arnard and Stark, the Official and Eberts, and then Bobby. They all stood around Darien pointing and talking but he couldn't make out what they were saying. The bomb hit 10 seconds and then they all left, Alex, Claire and Cassandra kissing his cheek before they left him to die.

…4

…3

…2

…1

Darien jolted up in bed right before the bomb went off, the sudden stab of pain making him wish he hadn't. It ripped through his stomach, almost causing him to pass out. He cautiously lay back down and took a calming breath. It was just a dream. Well, most of it. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, pulling it away slick with sweat. He struggled to prop himself up onto his elbows and looked around the room. His eyes settled on Claire's sleeping form by the far window. Darien smiled recalling the conversation that had been more of an argument, which of course, Claire had won.

"No Darien, you're hurt. I want you to have to bed. I'll take the chair."

"Are you sure? I mean it is your place. You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the couch or something."

"Darien Fawkes.You are healing from a number of wounds. I will not hear that you will sleep on the couch **or something**."

"But Keep, you have 1st degree burns on most of your body. You said that you should get lots of rest-"

"Darien." She had practically screamed." You're taking the bed and that's final."

Darien smiled as he thought back to the 1st few nights after he had been allowed to go home. Neither of them had been able to sleep, thanks mostly in part to the burns that they had. They talked for a while and then watched late night movies. Once the burns had begun to heal, Claire claimed the chair as her 'sleeping area'. But Darien still couldn't get to sleep. Claire thought that it was from his wounds and gave him a mild sedative. The sedatives helped at first, but then Darien was left to try and find away to escape from his dream/memories. Thanks to Cassandra, it wasn't the regular 'brother dieing' dream; it was his torture being played out over and over again, with his friends and enemies watching.

Darien now stood up slowly and made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He took a glass down out of the cabinet and got a carton of orange juice out of the fridge. After he had poured himself a glass and put the carton away, he made his way into Claire's living room. He saw that the TV was still on and that the screen was a bright blue. He smiled and walked over, flicking it off and placing his untouched glass of juice on top of it. He went back upstairs and instead of going to bed, he moved over to the window by Claire. He looked outside and the sight took his breath away. The moon was full and there were no clouds in sight. He moved closer to Claire. Looking down at her he remembered the conversation they had had the last time neither of them could sleep.

Both of them sat on her bed neither being able to sleep. They had been talking for a while and now there were just sitting there with an uncomfortable silence between the two of them.

"Do you have a deck of cards?" Darien had suddenly blurted out.

"Yeah, I think I do. You check the bedside table. I'll go check the junk drawer in the kitchen."

Darien sighed and turned and began to look through it. He saw pens, pencils, and a handset for her cell, a book, some notes, but no cards.

"Claire, no cards here!" he shouted

"I've got them in here." she said smiling as she walked back into the room with Pavlov on her heels." What do you want them for?"

"I just figured out what we could do instead of watch a movie or just sit here," He said smiling taking the cards out and then starting to shuffle them.

"Darien, I'm not playing strip poker, with you," she said laughing. But something in her voice made Darien think that she might have. She took a seat across from him. Pavlov jumped up by her then lying down between them. Darien smiled.

"Did you ever play blackjack?"

"21?"Claire asked. "Yes, why?"

"Good. How about we play 21 and instead of money the loser has to take a truth or dare." Darien said showing her his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Claire said smiling mischievously." Who's dealing first?"

Darien smiled as he remembered that he had done a lot of dares and a lot of truths that night. Some of them would have cost him his job if anyone from the agency ever found out. But he trusted Claire. He knelt down by her chair and looked at her face.

So peaceful. he thought. He placed his hand over hers. Then he sat sown and placed his head on her lap and fell asleep watching the moon.

He didn't have another nightmare that night. But he did dream.


	3. Chappter 1: A surprise Awaking

**Chapter 1: A surprise awakening**

Claire woke with a warm tingling on the left side of her face. Realizing that it was the sun shining in through the window, she slowly opened her eyes to find a sleeping Darien with his head resting in her lap. She smiled and ran her hand through his hair.

He looks so peaceful, she thought. I'll wait for him to wake up, he hasn't been getting much sleep.

Claire closed her eyes and leaned her head back and was fast asleep with in a few minutes. She was too sleepy to realize that she had left her hand on Darien's head, fingers entangled in his brown locks.

                      ***

Claire woke-up once again, this time to the smell of fresh coffee and breakfast. She looked down where Darien should have been, and he was still there, sleeping quietly, breathing deeply, in and out. Claire knew that it couldn't be a robber, murderer, or one of their enemies because last time she checked they didn't stop to make themselves breakfast.

Just then Bobby and Alex walked into the room carrying two trays of food each, the individuals trays containing toast, sausage, bacon, orange juice, and a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Claire said.

"Morning Keepie. How ya doing?" Bobby said, indicating Darien. She laughed softy.

"Good. Darien hasn't been getting much sleep. I'm amazed that he's not awake yet with the delicious smell from downstairs. I figured his stomach would have woken him up already. Don't wake him up to eat just yet, he needs the rest. I'll eat when he wakes up, I don't want to move him," she said." What are you guys doing here?" she asked as they took their seats across from her and Darien and began to eat.

"The fat man." Bobby said." When you two didn't come in this morning he got worried, sent us out to check up on you. We found you two like this. Thought we'd just stay and see how Fawkes is doing." When he finished he took a bite of his toast.

Alex smiled pointing to Darien. "Do you let all of your patients drool on you?"

Claire laughed again. "No not usually." She said blushing. Just then Darien jolted awake. Claire bit her tongue to stop from laughing at his appearance. The design on her jeans had left an imprint on Darien's cheek and one side of his usually 'perfect' hair was pressed flat down against his head.

"Hey guys-"he said sheepishly.

"Hey Fawkes. Looks like you had a good night."

He nodded." Well most of it." he replied to his partner.

"Whadda ya mean partner?" Hobbes pushed.

"Pain." was all that Darien would say. Then he pulled himself up to sit next to Claire and eat breakfast, holding his side the entire time.

Sleeping like that must have irritated his wound, Claire thought.

"Darien are you okay?" Claire asked.

"Just a little cramp. Nothing to worry about." he said taking away his hand from his side. But Claire could still see the pain on his face.

"Darien, don't lie to me." Claire said frustrated, standing up. "You should never have slept like that you might have injured yourself even more."

"Oh, come on Claire. It's nothing Just a cramp." He said, showing her his puppy dog eyes.

"No Darien that won't work this time. Come on, show me." She said.

"No not with them here"  
  
"Darien they've seen you worse when we first rescued you not let me check you"

"Fine." he growled pulling up his top, exposing a bruise, a cut, and burnt stomach. As he pulled it up Alex and Bobby got their first glance at a partial glimpse of what Darien had gone through. "See, fine," he declared. Claire bent down and began to check his wounds.

"Damn partner." Bobby said.

"Hey man, it's nothing. Looks ten times worse then it really is. Right Keep."

"Yeah, nothing." She said distracted.

"See told you." Darien said to her as Claire straightened up.

She frowned." Darien you pulled some stitches out, now we have to take the rest out and re-stitch it."

Hobbes saw some of the color leave his partners face.

"Really Claire? Come on it's close it being healed." He whined.

"No Darien. You stay here. I'll go get my kit." 

"Fine." He said defeatedly. He lay down on the chair, occupying the space where Claire had been sitting. He winced and his body stretched out.

"Told you." She said over her shoulder. Making sure she wasn't looking he mocked her, mouthing the words 'told you ' as she said them.

"Darien act your age." Claire called back not even looking.

Alex laughed. "She'd make a really good mom."


	4. Chapter 2:Good Ideas

A/N: Here is this chapter reloaded differently sorry about it messing up before...Okay guys I know it's been a while but here you go this chapter and chapter 3.hope I can make it up to you with these.lol.Umm I'm still setting up the plot and the characters relationship I hop all you D/C ships like the 3rd and 4th chapter I know I enjoyed writing them.Have fun till I get the 4th one back.oh I'm looking' for another beta reader if anyone is interested.e-mail me.  
  
Chapter 2: Good Ideas?  
21 stitches and a lot of pain later, Darien sat in Claire's passenger seat in her car heading back to the agency.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go back?" Claire asked for the 6th time that morning.  
  
"Yes." He replied looking out his window watching the buildings fly by." Claire I was thinking."  
  
"What about, Darien?" Claire asked as she took a left hand turn.  
  
"I was thinking that maybe I could move in with you."  
  
It was a while before she answered him. "Do you really think that's such a good idea?" She took a final right hand turn and pulled up into the agency's parking lot. She pulled the car into her parking spot and turned the engine off. She turned her body so she was facing him completely .Say yes say yes. She whispered to herself. "I mean where would you sleep?"  
  
"I don't know that's something that we can figure out later." He told her, but he was really thinking the answer was with her.  
  
Claire thought for another moment. "We'll talk about it later, okay?" She said finally as she swung around opening her door then getting out. Why didn't I just say yes..."You coming?"  
  
"Yes. Fine." He said answering both of her questions. Then he got out of the car and they walked into the building together.  
  
*  
  
They slowly made their way to the Official's office. Darien opened the door for Claire letting her goes in first then swiftly following. He turned around from closing the door and saw all of the people that worked in the agency all crowed into the small office.  
  
They all yelled." Welcome Back." Darien smiled.  
  
He walked over and hugged Alex, Bobby, and Claire and shook the Official's and Ebert's' hands. After an hour and a half of talking to everyone. The Official spoke up.  
  
"Okay anyone without a clearance any higher than 4 get out." he said. The room quickly and quietly emptied out leaving Alex, Bobby, Claire, Eberts, himself and the Official.  
  
"So, I guess we are going back to work huh, Boss." Darien said to him.  
  
"Firstly I would like to say; welcome back, Darien...We are all pleased to see you up and about again. Now down to business," he said frowning." I have some good news. We've recently learnt where Cassandra spends most of her time. A new Club downtown called 'Les Diables Ami." Our contacts says that she spends up to 3 or 4 night there a week and is there the entire weekend."  
  
"Wait." Darien said interrupting him." Do you really think that it's a good idea to go into a club called "The Devil's Friend' after a women or less than a month ago almost KILLED ME!!!!" he shouted. Everyone was staring at him." WHAT?" He began again." Am I not allowed to worry?"  
  
"NO," Alex said patting him on the arm." It's just that I didn't know that you knew French." She said beginning to laugh soon everyone expect Darien was laughing.  
  
"Darien." Claire said once she had stopped laughing." You don't have to go in if you don't want to and if you do go in you'll be safe, Bobby will be there to protect you if anything goes wrong."  
  
"Actually. All of you will be going in."Eberts said." Claire and Darien together and Robert and Ms.Monroe."  
  
Bobby lended over and whispered/said into Darien's ear." Do you notice that everyone other that his little crush goes by their 1st name...huh."  
  
Darien bit back a laugh.  
  
"What Hobbes? Afraid that Albert can get some and you can't?" Alex said back.  
  
Just as Bobby was about to say something the Official spoke up." Enough!" He shouted. "Eberts go and get the equipment." They all watched as he left.  
  
Darien motioned for Claire to move closer. He began to talk to her. "You think Bobby's just jealous," he said looking over at his partner who was eavesdropping on their conversation.  
  
"Bobby Hobbes is never jealous, my friend." he stated. Darien and Claire laughed.  
  
"I think you are." Darien said." Cause I have the gorgeo-" Darien stopped as he saw the look Alex was giving him. "I think I'll stop there." Darien said.  
  
"Wise choice, Fawkes." Alex growled. He just smiled.  
  
Then Eberts came back in with the TV and VCR. "What do you want them for Chief?" Bobby asked.  
  
"For you to be able to watch the surveillance tapes of the club. Here." he said as he passed the tape to Claire and then nodded for them to get out. "And one more thing." He said as they all went to leave.  
  
"What chief?" Bobby said.  
  
"No weapons."  
  
"What." Alex yelled turning back around." No weapons...what happens if we get in trouble?"  
  
The Official looked at her. "Run. This club is highly guarded. No weapons other than the one permitted by the owners are allowed in. But of course Ms.Mounre If you can get a gun in your cleavage you are more than welcome to take one." He said smiling." That will be all."  
  
"Yes, Sir." She said then they all left to go watch the tape in the Keep.  
  
*  
  
An hour later. The 4 of them sat in the Keep trying to figure out how they were going to get in. There were two guards outside and a metal detector and God knows how many more inside.  
  
"Darien could Quicksilver the gun." Alex said  
  
"They would make it invisible but I believe the metal detectors would still pick it up...Sorry Alex." Claire said after a pause to think." We'll just have to go in without any guns." Claire said finally.  
  
"I don't think that a good idea," she moaned back.  
  
"We can take the risk of having only one team inside. The other team wouldn't make inside in time to do any good. It's all of us or none." Bobby said.  
  
"Fine. But for the record I didn't like this idea," she told them.  
  
"We'll make sure everyone knows, Alex." Darien said with a sly grin. She smirked back.  
  
"I'm sure you will."  
  
"Okay so now we have to decide when we are going in." Claire said.  
  
*  
  
Two hours later they had everything settled out they decided that they would go that night. And Darien and Claire were on their way back to Claire's apartment.  
  
"So can I live with you?" Darien asked suddenly.  
  
Claire didn't answer then she pulled the car over and placed it in park. She looked at him." You're serious aren't you?" Just say yes, Claire. God, leave all that reason behind. You like him just go for it.  
  
"Yes. I want to move in with you," he said. Please say yes, Claire please I want to tell you how I feel and I can't if you throw me out.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment then Claire spoke up. God I hope I'm making the right decision. She thought then she spoke." Darien I'll let you officially move in with me...If you promise to be a gentleman," she said.  
  
"Yes, Yes of course I will... I promise." He said throwing his arms around her in a bear hug. He pulled away grinning." Thanks, Claire." I'll tell her tonight. He thought as they parted.  
  
Claire shifted into drive and took off to their house. 


	5. Chapter 3:All dressed up

A/N: Here's a short chapter between 2 and 4…well duh…enjoy r&r them all please I think my writing is slipping…. 

****

**Chapter 3:All Dressed up **  
  
Claire looked into the mirror once again and pulled at the bottom of her dress. It was a light blue which matched her eyes, Darien had help pick it out early. The spaghetti straps were a little small for Claire's taste but Darien said that it was perfect. Claire laughed softly. _Me, taking Darien's advice, oh well._ She took one last look at herself then she turned and went out into the living room.  
~ 

Darien sat on the couch in the living room wearing the uncomfortable outfit the Claire had so kindly picked out for him. He had a pair of black pants and a silk top. His new leather jacket lay by his side. He looked down at his lap, which had a long rectangular box on it. Inside layed the new necklace he retrieved from his old place. It was one of the only things that were saved and he was so glad that it had been. 'I hope she likes it.' He thought. Just then she walked into the room.   
  
"Wow." he whispered she was wearing the dress that he told her would look good. It was a short Blue dress that brushed against her knees. Her hair was pulled up onto the top of her head and it flowed down over the back and sides of her head. Her bangs were pushed to the side. Darien stood up and walked over to her. "Claire, you look very nice," he said just above a whisper. Then he cleared his throat and smiled blushing softly. She smiled and gave a small twirl.  
  
"You look nice also, Darien." _Actually you're very hot tonight_, she thought. Darien passed her a small black box. "What's this?" she asked.  
  
"Just a little something...thought it would go good with the dress," he said. Claire smiled and opened it. Almost dropping the box and its contents once she looked inside.  
  
"Oh my God," she said.  
  
"You don't like it do you." Darien asked.  
  
"No. Darien I love it." Claire pulled the long delicate necklace from the box. It was incased with diamonds and other jewels. "Where did you ever get it?" She said as she admired it. The jewels were a light blue just like her dress and when the sun hit them that turned a dark shade of purple.  
  
"It was my mother's." Darien said. Claire looked up and frowned.   
  
"Darien you shouldn't give this to me you should keep it." She said passing it back to him.   
  
"No Keepie I want you to have it. I mean I don't think I'll ever have anyone in my life to pass it on to and it's a present for helping me and letting me move in with you." Darien finished speaking. They stood in silence for a minute. "Do you want me to help you put it on?" He asked.  
  
"Yes please." Claire said passing him the necklace. He took it and quietly un-hooked it then walked behind Claire and put it around her neck, refastening it. Claire turned around to face Darien. "How's it look?" She asked.  
  
"Beautiful." Darien said never taking his eyes off hers. Minutes passed without either saying anything. Then Darien leaned into Claire. She closed her eyes and Darien kissed her. She opened her mouth welcoming him in. She reached up and ran her hand through his hair as he placed a hand on the back of her head and then another on the middle of her back. Then someone knocked on the door. They broke apart out of breath.   
  
"Bathroom." Claire mouthed pointing to her lips. Darien got the clue and disappeared to wipe the lipstick from his own lips. Claire walked to the door. "Who is it?" She called.  
  
"It's Bobby. "The voice came  
  
. "Come in the door's open." She said then the door swung open and Bobby walked in.   
  
"Hey Keep." He stopped and whistled." Nice Keepie...Did Fawkesy clean up as good as you?" he said with a smile.  
  
"Better." Came the voice from the bathroom.  
  
"Not likely, my friends have you seen Claire yet."  
  
"Yes Bobby he has. Now let's get going. Darien should I bring a shot of counteragent?" Claire asked.  
  
"Yeah maybe. Never know." He said walking back into the room. Claire nodded and walked into the kitchen opening the fridge grabbing a syringe of counteragent. She then walked back into the room and placed it into Darien's jacket pocket.  
  
"Don't have a purse." She explained. Then they left to go get Alex.   
~ 

When the three of them pulled up to Alex's; Darien moved into the backseat with Claire. Bobby hit the horn then Alex walked out the front door. She was dressed in a two piece outfit a short skirt and a tank top. She locked up and walked down to Darien's car.   
  
"Umm guys? Not to be mean but if we're going to a brand new hot club...maybe we should go in style." She said nodding towards her car.   
  
"We aren't all going to fit in your car."   
  
"NO that's why I Borrowed another one." She pressed her garage opener and a 1967 mustang was shown.  
  
"I want that." Darien said looking at her. "Trade ya." Alex just laughed.   
* 

Once everyone was in their separate cars. Claire and Darien in Alex's and Bobby and Alex's in the Mustang, they set off for the club. Darien was driving as he and Bobby had made it very clear that it would look 'weird' if the girls were to show up driving the guys. They had casually answered 'Whatever'.. They rode all in silence; once they got to the club they parked their cars side by side and walked over to the line, which was backed up to the intersection. They walked up to the bouncer the two 'couples' arm and arm. Alex walked up to him.  
  
"We're here to meet up with Cassandra Blake." She said He looked them over and nodded letting them pass. Alex and Bobby walked threw the metal detectors and the guards no problem. But Claire and Darien had some trouble with his counteragent shot.  
  
"Look I need it." he told them for the 5th time.  
  
"I don't care. You can either leave it here or in your car, but you're not taking it in with you." The biggest of the two told him.  
  
"Fine; Claire darling how am I doing?" He asked showing her his tattoo.   
  
"Might as well take it now." She told him. There were 7 red blocks three green. She told the shot from the Guard and under a minute she had administered Darien his much needed shot and they were permitted into 'Les Diables Ami.'  
  
  



	6. Chapter 4: Da Club

A/N: Hey sorry about the format of chapter 2 and also I think this one messed up to nothing I can do...Enjoy...  
  
Chapter 4:Da Club   
  
As soon as they walked into the club the music pulsed inside of Darien's head instantly giving him a headache. Claire and Darien slowly made their way over to the bar and ordered their drinks. Once they got them, they went and got a seat off the dance floor.   
  
~   
  
Alex and Bobby walked through the crowd onto the dance floor and found a spot.  
  
~   
  
Cassandra took another drink of her bourban as she watched Darien and Claire sit down. Tonight is the night. She thought. Then she felt someone come up from behind her.   
  
"Hi, Sweetie. What are you doing?" Came a masculine voice.   
  
"Plotting revenge," she told her new partner."   
  
"Goody."   
  
*   
  
  
Darien felt quite good, which could be expected after 3 rounds of drinks. Then a slow song came on. This is your chance. He thought. He looked over.   
  
"Claire," he said.   
  
"Yes, Darien."   
  
"Will you dance with me?"   
  
She thought for a moment then nodded, standing up. Taking Darien's hand they walked onto the dance floor. Claire listened to the song as they slowly spun around.   
  
A moment like this.   
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.   
  
Some people search a lifetime for that one special kiss.   
  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me.   
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.   
  
Heaven. I'm in Heaven. Claire thought as she rested her head on Darien's shoulder. She felt his breath on the top of her head. I could live like this forever. She sighed and went back to her thoughts.   
  
Darien placed his cheek on Claire's head. Thinking. I'm in Heaven. As the song ended a fast song took it's place. The two of them moved as one as if they had been doing this forever. They began to move closer together and soon Claire had turned around and was pressed against Darien's hip and they dirty danced. The top of Claire's head brushed Darien's lips. With out them knowing it people had formed a semi-circle around them as they danced all eyes were on them. Darien put his hand around Claire's stomach and drew her closer not ever wanting this moment to end. As the song began to slow Darien pulled Claire around to face him. He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face. He leaned down and kissed her softly at first then harder.. The song ended and then the DJ's voice came through the speakers.   
  
"I would like you all to give these two a round of applause they dance so fine. I haven't seem anything that that in a long time." Everyone around them clapped and both Darien and Claire pulled apart not realizing all the attention they had received. The DJ spoke up again. "Now a slow song for you all to chill down with." Another song came on and Claire and Darien went back holding onto each other.   
  
"Does this mean we're going out?" Claire asked hopefully.   
  
"I was just thinking that," Darien looked down at her. "Bobby will be angry."   
  
"I know." Claire said.   
  
"But shouldn't we have the right to be-" Claire stopped half way threw her sentence. "Darien." she hissed. She went suddenly rigid. Darien put his hand higher on her back to support her and felt warm blood flowing out of her. Dear God. He thought.   
  
"Claire." he screamed. All movement stopped around him. Everyone was looking trying to see what was wrong. He looked behind her and saw Cassandra and a masked Arnaud.   
  
"You Bastard." he said as he lowered Claire to the floor then jumped back up and began to make his way threw the crowd. Leaving Claire injured on the floor. He followed them through the club but lost sight of them near the exit.   
  
"God-Dammit!" he yelled punching the wall. "Claire," he said turning around and running back to her.   
  
~   
  
All Claire could see was a wave of unknown people. Where did Darien go...Where is Bobby and Alex...Who shot me...Will I live? All these questions ran threw her head as she lay bleeding on the floor.   
  
Just then Darien appeared above her kneeling down.   
  
"Hi, did you think I'd just leave you here?" He said taking her right hand into his own.   
  
"Not for a second," she told him, placing her free hand on his cheek leaving a blood stain. "Oops." she said trying to brush it away only making it worse.   
  
"Don't worry about it. It'll come off," he said taking her other hand into his also.   
  
"An ambulance is on its way," someone said. But Claire was fading fast and then she fell unconsciousness.  
  
"When are they going to get here?" he asked.   
  
"10 minutes," the person replied after talking into their cell.   
  
"Not enough time," Darien said. Quickly picking Claire up in his arms he made his way to the exit, forgetting the wave of pain that came with every step. People were quickly getting out of the way as he walked. He met Alex and Bobby just before he stepped outside.   
  
"What happened?" Alex said as she saw Darien with Claire in his arms.   
  
"Arnaud and Cassandra shot her." Darien said quickly.   
  
"What, those two nutcases are working together now?"   
  
" 'Fraid so." Darien told them as he made his way to Alex's Corvette." Sorry about this, Alex."   
  
"Don't worry about it." she told him opening the back door for him to put Claire in. "Get her to the hospital me and Bobby will be right behind you."   
  
Darien placed Claire in the back softly kissing the top of her head before he got out and shut the door. Bobby had already opened the driver's and Darien quickly got in behind the wheel. "See ya in a bit," he told them. Then he grabbed the door slammed it shut and started the car; heading to the nearest ER. 


	7. Chapter 5:An accident

Here guys enjoy the next chapter will be up in a little bit enjoy and continue to R&R....  
  
Chapter 5: An accident?  
Darien pulled up to the ER and jumped out of the car,yelling for a doctor. A doctor and a nurse came running up.  
  
"What happened?" They asked as Darien gently pulled Claire out of the back seat.  
  
"We were at a bar. Someone shot her...they were aiming at me," he quickly informed them.  
  
"What's your relationship with the victim?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Why?" Darien asked.  
  
"We need to know if you can be near her to give us information?"  
  
After a few seconds."I'm her husband," He lied.  
  
"Okay, follow us," the doctor said. Darien lifted her up and carried her into the ER.  
  
*  
  
Bobby and Alex pulled up just behind Darien. They quickly parked and raced towards the hospital both seeing the car that came speeding up behind them. It slammed into Bobby's legs causing him to flip back over the hood. Alex watched in horror as he rolled off and come to a stop by a near by parked car. She turned around to see where the car was and then she saw Cassandra and Arnaud siting side by side in the front, they both grinned at her and then the car sprang forward. Alex jumped sideways nearing missing being hit by the car. But in doing so she landed ungracefully on the hood of another car knocking herself out and setting the car alarm off.  
  
*  
  
Darien was outside Claire's ER room as they waited for an opening in the OR upstairs. Then as he looked up he saw two gurneys being pushed out the main doors and Claire being moved.  
  
"Hey, where are you taking her?" He asked not trying to hide his worry.  
  
"We have a trauma coming in and another with minor injury." Darien jumped up.  
  
"Is the trauma a bald man?" he said.  
  
"Yes, how did you know that?" the orderly asked.  
  
But Darien was all ready out the door heading towards the parking lot."Oh,God."  
  
"Hey what about your wife?" The man called after him.  
  
"I'll find her later trust me," he yelled as the doors swung closed.  
  
~  
  
Alex felt someone lift her eye."Bobby screw-off I'm awake," she said.  
  
"Miss?."A strange voice said.  
  
Alex's eyes shot open and she tried to get up. Quickly learning that was a mistake as she cried out in pain."Where am I?"  
  
A women spoke above her."At the hospital parking lot."  
  
"Where's Bobby?"  
  
"The man you were with?" she asked.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
" The Doctors are treating him as we speak."Just then Alex heard the yelling of what sounded like an angel...Darien Fawkes...  
  
"Where are they?" He screamed. Alex bit back a smile.  
  
"Darien." Alex said. He looked over towards her. He moved to go to her when a nurse stopped him.  
  
"Only Family members."  
  
"She's my sister and he's my brother in law...get out of my way," he growled dangerously.  
  
"Sorry, sir," she said stepping out of his way. Darien quickly made his way over to her and swept her into his arms.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Arnaud and Cassandra...Car..." she said." How's Claire?"  
  
"They are moving her into the OR." He leaned in and whispered into her ear,"I told them I was Claire's husband and your brother...and also you're married to Bobby..."  
  
When Darien saw the look she gave him. He quickly explained himself." Sorry it was that or not see any of you. It was the only thing I could do," he began to talk louder "I'm just glad that you're okay,Sis," he finished and gave her another quick hug.  
  
"And you were a good thief?" She said laughing softly stopping as her side hurt to much to laugh.  
  
Then the gurneys arrived and Darien helped Alex get up onto hers and watched as two doctors lifted up Bobby . Then they were all racing towards the hospital once again that night this time they made it there without any more accidents... 


	8. Songs and Author note

Hey guys I forgot to add this so I thought I would just add this here... the songs for the 4th chapter and I need to know if you guys can think of a series name? And if you guys want the next part of the series next or a different story...Thank's e-mail me or just leave a quick note with your ideas here....  
  
Songs:  
  
Okay guys for the last chapter these are the songs that would have   
been played in order from when they came in till Claire got shot...  
  
1.My neck My back-Khia  
2.Lose Yourself-Emimen  
3.X is gonna give it to ya-DMX  
4.A moment Like this-Kelly Clarkson  
5.Dirry-Christina Aguilera  
6. I'll Be miss you-Puffy Daddy 


	9. Chapter 6:Having fun?

A/N: Here guys is the next chapter keep R&Ring and a special thanks to my Beta-reader… for   
correcting all my mistakes…  
  
Chapter 6: Having fun?   
  
  
  
Darien sat with Alex in the OR waiting room. Alex had been cleared and just had a slight   
concussion, a cut on her forehead, and a few bruised ribs. Other then that she was fine. Claire   
and Bobby were a different story. Bobby had to have his legs re-set, the blow of the car had   
broken them. They had both got in at the same time which was probably around a quarter after   
12 ... it was now 1:45.   
  
Just then a nurse come down.   
  
"Then doctor is ready to see you now," she said. They both stood up and followed her. They were   
lend to the recovery room where a doctor stood waiting for them. They walked up to them.   
  
"Hello, Mr.Fawkes, Mrs.Hobbes..I'm glad to say that the surgeries went on with no complications.   
Mr.Hobbes is resting now...Mrs.Fawkes asked to see you...Mr.Fawkes before we added a drug   
for her to go to sleep with. "   
  
"Were is she?" Darien asked impatiently.   
  
"The last bed on the last...I'd hurry she's going to fall asleep soon." She said.   
  
Darien slowly made his way to Claire's bed and sat down beside her taking her hand. He lowered   
his head and gently kissed her.   
  
"Claire," he said," you wanted to see me."   
  
"Yes," she said slurred.   
  
"I wanted to let you know that I love you." She said.   
  
After a moment he spoke up."I love you too. I'll be back later me and Alex have to go and do   
some paper work," he said moving to stay up.   
  
"No stay," she said holding his hand." I feel safer with you here. Just wait until I go back to   
sleep...please." She said. He didn't have to say anything he just sat back down. A few minutes   
later she was fast asleep and Darien got up and left.   
  
Darien walked out and grabbed Alex telling the Doctor that they would be back in a few hours   
that they need to get changed and have a shower. Then they left.  
*  
Darien woke up and turned his head to the left and looked at the clock. it read 7:45. He moaned,   
this was to earlier for him to be up but he had to go into work and also check up on Claire and   
Bobby. He got up and moved into Claire's bedroom where Alex was sleeping. He gently nudged   
her and called her name she woke up and then they got up and left locking the door behind them.   
  
~   
  
A half and hour later Alex and Darien were headed back to the agency in the Mustang.   
  
"You know, Fawkes, we quit for you."Alex said suddenly.   
  
"Really, why'd the Official take you back?"   
  
"I really don't know. I think that it was mostly because we brought you back in one   
piece...mostly..." she chucked." Sorry." she said   
  
Dairen smiled and also began to laugh. He turned left and headed into the parking lot. He   
stopped the car and got out handing the keys back to Alex. They walked into the building together   
and they made their way to the elevator and pushed the up button. It didn't work, Alex pressed it   
three more time just for good measure.   
  
"Guess it doesn't work." Darien said.   
  
"Gee, do you think?" She said sarcastically.   
  
"Guess we'll have to walk," he said moving over to the staircase." Up to it?" He asked.   
  
"Of course...like you even had to ask." Alex replied without even missing a heartbeat. Dairen held   
the door open and they were quickly on their way up to the fifth floor.   
  
When they hit the fourth floor. Dairen felt like someone had stuck a knife in his stomach and   
twisted it. His muscles were screaming in protest to all this exercise and his almost brand new   
stitches didn't enjoy this workout either. Alex was already 10 steps in front of him.   
  
"Hey Alex, can we take a small break," he asked already sitting down.   
  
She looked back and frowned the tall agent was sitting on the floor pale as a ghost covered in   
sweat. "Of course Darien," she said her voice full of concern. "You should have said something   
sooner." She made her way back down to where Darien was. She sat down against the wall and   
closed her eyes.   
  
*   
  
When Alex reopened her eyes she saw Darien asleep across from her.   
  
"Oh,God. She looked at her watch they had been asleep for almost two and a half hours. She   
slowly and painfully got up and gently woke up Darien telling him. They quickly moved up the final   
flight of stairs and walked to the Official's office.   
  
"We are so sorry.' Alex said as they pushed the door open to reveal the unconcious bodies of   
Eberts and The Official at least Alex hope they were unconcious because the opposite was to   
much to handle right now.   
  
She and Darien quickly ran over to them. As Alex tried to wake up the Official, Darien went to   
wake up Eberts. Before he got there he saw a simple sheet of paper; it read:  
Darien,   
  
Having fun yet.   
  
We are.   
  
Love,   
  
Cassandra and Arnaud.   
  
P. S The best is yet to come...also you look so cute asleep. 


	10. Chapter 7:Plans

Chapter 7: Plans   
  
Cassandra couldn't resist the giggle that came when she saw Darien's face after he read the   
note. She turned away from the television screen and was soon in a ball on the floor from   
laughing so hard. Aruand came in wearing an overcoat and pants and Cassandra thought that to   
be twice as funny as no one could see him anyway.   
"Shut-up girl," he hissed at her.   
She slowly calmed down and sat up.   
"You should have seen his face, it was like this," she said moving her face around to form a   
perfect idea of terror. Aruand giggled.   
"That is quite funny. Now we need to think of our next move," he said grabbing a chair. He pulled   
a cigarette out and lit it. Bringing it up to his invisible mouth he took a drag off of it. Cassandra   
shivered.//I hate that.// she thought.//I can't wait until this deal is over with so I can kill him. I don't   
care what Stark thinks.//   
"To bad that pesky girl wasn't so hard to finish off at the hospital."He said." It would have been so   
much simpler if we only had Darien as a risk...he's so easily handed." De Fone said.   
Cassandra growled."I could have taken care of her. Just one shot." She said making an   
imaginary gun with her fingers and pullingthe tigger.   
"But then we'd have more questions to answer and that would drag the police into the matter...we   
don't want that now do we?" Cassandra knew if she could see his face he would be grinning.   
She slowly nodded.//I hate how he makes me sound like a little girl.//   
"Now come on. We have a lot of work yet to do."He said standing up and putting out the reminder   
of his smoke.   
  
*   
When neither the official nor Eberts would wake up Alex began to get worried. She looked over at   
Darien who had been standing in the same place for the last 10 minutes holding a sheet of   
paper. Shaking her head she went over and nudged him.   
"Darien, what are you doing?"   
"Huh, what?" he said looking up from the paper.   
"What are you doing?" she said slower. He handed he the paper as he sled to the floor. Alex   
quickly read it and gasped covering her month she sat down beside him. she noticed that he was   
softly crying.She put her arm around him and gave him a small hug. Cringing as she did as her   
ribs exploded in pain. He turned to her and began to cry on her shoulder. She softly patted his   
back.   
"It's okay."she said   
"I just feel that this is all my fault." he said."Everything is."   
"Darien, don't be so silly."   
"No it's true.Claire wouldn't have been shot if I hadn't asked her to dance; you and Bobby   
wouldn't have been hurt either. Hell none of this shit over the last two years would have   
happened if I had saved Kevin.If i would have got back up and pushed him out of the way...If I   
hadn't let him push me." He drifted off mumbling incoherrently to himself.   
"Darien." She said lifting his head to her. He was still muttering. She thought it was   
names."DARIEN."She said louder he snapped out of it and looked her in the eyes."None of this   
and I mean none of this is your fault. All of those people loved you and still do. they gave up their   
lives because you were worth it. It's not your fault."   
'But Claire, Bobby, you, Eberts, the 'Fish."   
"All love you;Yes even me." she said as he lifted one eyebrow.   
Darien looked deep into her eyes.   
"Why?" he asked.   
"Because ,Darien, you showed us what life is really about. You showed us that no matter what   
your situation you can live through it.Let's face it everyone here has something or someone they   
are running from and sonner or later it catches up with you and there's nothing you can do about   
it expect take it at face vaule and move forward." She said stroking his face."It's just that since   
you are the invisible man more people blame you then us...but they take it out on us." She   
smiled.   
He smiled back then standing up he said."Let's go catch us some bad guys."   
"First lets get these two to the hospital." Alex said pulling her cell and dialing 911.   
  
*   
  
15 mintues later the Official and Eberts were being rushed to the hospital where Claire and Bobby   
already were. Alex and Darien right behind pulled into the parking lot behind the ambulance.   
Jumping out of the car they followed the two gurneys in. Alex went with Eberts and Darien with   
the Official. The doctor and nurse were the same people who had worked on both Claire and Alex   
they were shocked to see Darien again.   
"Mr.Fawkes you can't be here," the nurse said.   
"I'm listed as his next of kin," he lied to her.   
"Fine," she said not wanting to start a fight."His name?"   
"The Offi-"Darien cut himself off then correcting himself said."Charlie Borden."   
"Age?"   
"Umm like 47."   
"Does he have any allergies?"   
"Not to my knowledge."Dairen said, not metioning his knowledge of this matter wasn't much.   
""Okay,do you know what happened?"   
"No. I walked into the room and found him and Eberts both like this." he told her.   
"Oh do you know anyone that would want to hurt them?"   
Darien thought for a moment.//should he I tell them about Cassandra?// but instead he   
said."Probably, he is a government official.He has enemies."   
"Fine, thank-you." She said walking over to the doctor and passing him the information.Darien   
turned and walked out of the room and into the opposite room which held Eberts and Alex.   
Alex was in a chair on the far wall.Darien moved over to her side.   
"What's happening?" he asked as he put him arm around her.   
"They are running tests,"she said softly."So in short terms they don't know what's wrong." The   
two remaining I-man team members sat in silence, watching the doctors work on their friends. 


	11. Chapter 8:Problems

Chapter 8: Problems  
  
Half an hour later Darien and Alex were still waiting in the ER to receive the much awaited news about Eberts and the Official. Alex was about to go check up on Claire and Bobby when one of the doctors came by.  
  
"Mr.Fawkes, Mrs.Hobbes.The lab reports are back and they say that both Mr.Eberts and Mr.Borden have been placed in a drug-enhanced coma."  
  
"But how?"Alex questioned.  
  
"We aren't sure what was used or how much of it was used so we will have to wait until either the lab learns more or they come out of it naturally."  
  
Darien shook his head. "I'm going to see Claire and Bobby, I'll see you in a little bit," he told Alex. He got up and went to the elevator quickly disappearing, leaving Alex in the ER waiting to see Eberts and the Official.  
~  
Darien had stopped in to see Bobby first and hadn't stayed long as the nurse had chased him out. Darien was now walking to Claire's room in the ICU. He was shocked when he opened the door. The normally, lively, active woman who he had danced with so recently, was now still and quiet. A hollow shell of the woman he had once known.   
Darien went to the end of the bed and picked up the bag of possessions. The dress was ruined, all her hair stuff was in a baggy. Then Darien placed his hand in the bag searching the bottom for what he was looking for. His hand hit it, the necklace he had given her before they went to the club. He was so glad that no one had stolen it or that it had been lost.  
  
He pulled it out and walked towards her head, pulling her hair out from around her neck he unfastened it then refastened it around her neck laying it down against her chest. He smiled as her eyes flickered open.  
  
"Darien?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yes," he said bending down to hear her better."Clarie, it's me."  
  
"Darien, I love you."Then she closed her eyes and fall back to sleep, leaving a stunned Fawkes.  
~  
Twenty minutes later, Alex found Darien sitting beside Bobby. Chatting away to his unconscious partner. She turned to leave when she heard what he was saying.  
  
"Claire told me she loved me,"Darien said. Alex was staring at the door frame."Bobby, you know what? I think I might love her too." Alex smiled at the doorway. She cleared her throat and turned back around to face him. Darien turned suddenly, his chair falling to the ground. His eyes were quicksilvered and when he recognised that it was just Alex he dropped the quicksilver and looked at her.  
  
"Can't be to Careful," he said turning back around as he picked the chair up placing it back to it's spot but not sitting. He looked at Bobby."How much did you hear?"  
  
"Just the love part,"she said softly. He simply nodded then spoke up.  
  
"I just don't have the heart to tell him straight to his face. He loves her so much you know." He said, his hand brushing at his cheek. Alex remanded quiet.  
  
"So what are we going to do now?"Alex asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I was planning on finding them; then killing them."  
  
"But Darien," Alex started, she gasped as Fawkes turned around slowly to look at her, his eyes were tinged red.  
  
"But how?" Alex asked, backing up and hitting the wall.  
  
"All that adrenaline that's been racing through my veins...of course thanks to Claire, I've learned how to gain more control over this damn gland..Idecide when and where I want to use the gland. He rolled his neck. "Just think no counteragent left and with Claire in hospital." Then a wave of pain shot through Darien's head causing him to cry out in pain and drop to his knees."Alex help me. Please," he said, screaming again as he grabbed his head.  
  
"Dammit!" she yelled and went grabbing for Darien's arm, reaching for a pair of handcuffs. "Sorry, Darien," she told him as she pulled his hands as gently as possible behind his back. He began to cry out.  
  
"Alex help it's Cassandra..she's back help," he yelled frightened. Alex winced losing her grip a bit. Just then a nurse came in. She saw Darien on the floor and asked what was going on.  
  
"My brother is having a chemical reaction there's a virus in his blood please go get a doctor!" Alex bluffed. The nurse ran out of the room. Darien was mumbling about Cassandra, then he was quiet. Alex took those few crucial seconds, fastening the second handcuff onto his arm.  
  
"Brave, brave, Alex." It was Darien's voice but it wasn't him speaking.  
  
"Darien, I'll help you," she told him as she stood him up next to her. He smiled, his eyes now a deeper red. His smile unnerved her and she felt a shiver run down her back but she didn't move as he would see it.  
  
"You think you'll help me." he said  
  
Then the doctor and nurse came running in with a gurney.  
  
"What's going on here? The last time I was in here that man was crying out in pain on the floor," the nurse said hastily.  
  
"Why is he in handcuffs?" the doctor asked.  
  
Alex sighed she was tired, stressed out, hadn't changed or showered yet and had a headache. "Look," she said angrily."This man," she said pulling on Darien's handcuffs,"Isn't my brother, that man. She pointing to Bobby."Isin't my husband. The women we brought in earlier isn't his wife. The two people downstairs are not our bosses."  
  
"Speak for yourself you stupid bitch." Darien spat out.  
  
"Shut-up," she said pulling his arms back.  
  
"Oh harder, I like a rough women," he said. Alex ignored him.  
  
"Like I was saying before I was interrupted, this man has a virus in his bloodstream. The other women is his doctor. Her and his boss which is Charlie Borden are the only ones who know the anti-virus. He has to remain in these handcuffs as this virus causes him to become mentally unstable."  
  
The doctor and nurse let Alex finish then nodded. They watched as she took another set of handcuffs and fastened them around Darien's ankles.  
  
"Do you own whips too?" Darien said. The two hospital attendants shivered. He saw the movement and looked at them and smiled. He checked the nurse out.  
  
"You look yummy, want to role play later? I'll be the patient, you can be the nurse," he laughed at his own joke. Alex sighed, shaking her head she pushed Darien to his knees. Holding him there with one arm she reached over and grabbed a syringe of sedation and injected him with it.  
  
"Just don't listen to what he says and everything will be okay." Alex felt tired. Within two minutes Darien was asleep and slumped against her. "Take him to a room, lock him up and make sure no one other than me or his personal doctor can get in.  
  
"Yes, of course." They said, helping to lift Darien's still form onto the awaiting gurney.  
~  
Finally half an hour later, Alex walked out the front door of the hospital over to her car. She fumbled with her keys but finally got in and closed it behind her resting her head on the wheel, she cried. A few minutes passed then she raised her head, wiped her tears and placed the car in drive, going home to have a shower and a quick nap before coming back in hospital.   
She was so wrapped up in her plans that she didn't see Cassandra and Arnaud drive in right next to her. 


	12. Chapter 9: A cure

Chapter 9: A cure  
  
The first thing Cassandra did when she walked in was to find out the room where Eberts and the Official were. She saw that the drug cocktail she had mixed up was still in effect. She smiled and softly closed the door behind her. She met Arnaud near the elevator, they got on and went to the third floor. When they walked out they heard the ranting and raving of a man. Cassandra's lips parted as if she was about to laugh when De Fern reached over and pulled her closer to him. Swiftly covering her mouth with his right hand.  
  
They walked down to the nurses station, to a bystander it would have looked as if they were supporting one another. They walked to the station and Arnaud kissed the top of Cassandra's head just imagining the look she would be giving him. He wiped away a fake tear. Cassandra was muffled by Arnaud, it seemed as if she was crying not laughing.  
  
"Hi, there."Arnaud said in a southern drawn accent. "I'm here about my dear Brother. My sister and I just got the message this morning, him and his poor family." Arnaud must have seen the nurse's reaction as he pulled out a gun and shot her in the forehead. Then Cassandra turned around pulling her guns out. Shooting the remaining nurses and the two doctors coming from the rooms.  
  
They quickly moved to Darien's room. He was chained to the bed and the wall. Red-eyes staring at the door...waiting...When he saw them he quicksilvered the handcuffs and tried to break them, it didn't work.  
  
Arnaud nodded and Cassandra left the room.  
  
"Hey, Arnie." Darien said.  
  
Arnaud tipped his head. "Too bad I couldn't leave you this way but I just don't have as much fun when you enjoy all the pain and suffering I cause your friends. It's much more fun with the Godforsaken Darien Fawkes we all know and love.." With that, DeFern took two long strides forwards. Then he placed a needle in the crook of his arm and pushed the counteragent into him.  
  
*  
  
A while later Darien came to noticing he was chained and strapped to a table. 'Cassandra,' he thought as his heart picked up a few notches. Darien felt the quicksilver swimming in his blood screaming to be let out. Just as he thought it would over take him; he slowly regained his control back.  
  
He went to turn his head and found that he couldn't.'They must have strapped my head down as well that means there is something in this room they don't want me to see.' Darien let his heart rate pick back up and the quicksilver coat his head, then it wrapped itself around the strap holding his head. He unquicksilvered his head. The cold sting against his exposed forehead. He made a quick jerk of his neck and the strap broke.  
  
He rolled his neck, it cracked as if it hadn't been moved in a long time. Then he rolled his head to face the left, he saw another table with what looked like the same arrangement of straps but this table was different, there were wires attached to places all over it. Darien shivered as he wondered what this kind of table would be used for or who would be on it. He closed his eyes and moved his head to check out the other side of the room. Reopening his eyes he saw the unconscious forms of Claire and Bobby, they were both hung by the ceiling much like Darien had been when Cassandra had kidnapped him. He closed his eyes and let the quicksilver run from his body into the straps which held him at bay.  
  
He knew he had to work fast. he waited for the straps to all freeze then with one quick movement he broke all the straps at once. His hands were handcuffed together. He couldn't break them by force so he quicksilvered them and struck them repeatedly on the table. They shattered.   
  
He got to his feet and made his way over to Bobby and Claire. They were low and Darien easily reached up and slapped Bobby across the face.  
  
"Uh...what's going on?"Bobby questioned as he came to.  
  
"Cassandra, dear old buddy. you're hanging by your arms, we gotta get you down so we can help Claire." Darien told him.  
  
After five minutes, Bobby was standing on the floor next to Darien undoing the rope around his hands.  
  
"How's the leg? Can you deal?" Darien asked Bobby.  
  
"I'll suffer through it,"he replied." Let's just get Claire and get out of here."  
  
Now both men were left with the task off getting Claire down. She was out cold probably from the drugs they had given her after the surgery. As Bobby collected himself, Darien walked over to Claire. Caressing her face he called her name. She started to come to.  
  
"Darien...ummm...Darien." she moaned full of pleasure. Darien shot a look at Bobby wondering is the smaller agent had heard. Apparently not, he had moved over to the door and was watching out the window for unwelcome visitors. Darien put his hand over her mouth. Her eyes shot open in surprise. Full of fear. Darien pressed a finger against his own lips. She calmed down a bit once she saw him. He took his hand down.  
  
"Where are we?"she hissed out. Darien could see the pain in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know." He said."But me and Bobby are going to get you out of here."  
  
"Bobby's here?"she asked.  
  
"Yeah, Keep...right here."Bobby said from the door.  
  
"How's the tattoo?" she asked Darien.He looked down for the first time. Checked it and then rechecked it.  
  
"Two red, Arnaud must have given me a shot of counteragent."  
  
"You went QSmad?" Claire said worried.  
  
"Yeah all that adrenaline I think," he said to her as he grabbed her legs and pushed her skywards. She unhooked her arms and placed them around his neck. Darien carried her to the table on which he woke up on.  
  
"Wait he-."  
  
"They're coming." Bobby yelled. walking towards the two of them.  
  
"I'm going to have to quicksilver you guys. But you have to move fast okay?" Claire went to sit up."I'll carry you," he told her. He reached over and quicksilvered Bobby then picked up Claire. He let the quicksilver work up his body as not to scare Claire.  
  
The door swung open revealing Cassandra with thermal glasses and the bright outline of Arnaud.  
  
"Tsk,Tsk.Really, Darien couldn't you have come up with a better escape plan?" he asked briefly looking around the room of the three of them.  
  
TBC... 


	13. Chapter 10: Hope raising then falling

A/N: this chapter is smaller then the rest but don't worry it was just as much twists and turns as the others…Enjoy…Thanks again to Suzy. 

Chapter10: Hope rising, then falling  
  
When he couldn't find them Darien took his chance. He put down Claire and then jumped towards Cassandra grabbing the fully armed gun on her side. He dropped the quicksilver and pointed the gun at her.  
  
 "Don't move!" He yelled.  
  
 "What are you going to do, Darien? Shoot me?" she taunted.  
  
 "I just might," he said as he pulled back the hammer.  
  
 "Darien don't." Claire said as she came up behind him placing her now visible hand on his shoulder. "This isn't you; we have her and Arnaud, and they are going to jail for a long, long, time." Darien started to lower the gun un-hooking the hammer gently resting it back into place. Bobby took down the chains that had held both him and Claire. He tied up Cassandra first then with Darien's invisible aid they tied up Arnaud.  
  
 "You wouldn't get away with this, Darien." Cassandra hissed as she struggled with her restraints.  
  
 "Get away with what? I'm the good guy remember."  
  
 "That's not what I meant," then suddenly she broke free of the chains. Whipping the end around to circle around Claire's neck. Causing her to fall face first to the floor in front of Cassandra, choking trying to pry the chain from her throat.  
  
 "Darien," she choked out.  
  
 "Claire," he raised the gun and pulled the hammer back, pulling the trigger. The recoil shocked him and he had to take a step back to stop himself from falling. He looked up. Cassandra was holding her left shoulder with a smug look on her face. Then she turn and ran out the door not even looking back.  
  
It was a few seconds before he realized someone was calling his name. He looked over to Bobby and saw that he still had a hold of Arnaud. '_At least it wasn't a total bust_,' he thought.  
  
Claire was undoing the chain around her neck when Darien slowly sank to the floor. Claire looked over at Bobby. He shook his head indicating that he didn't know what was wrong. Claire was stiff and sore and her back had an ache in it so bad it felt as if lions were ripping at it. But nevertheless she got up and moved to her co-worker, her friend, the man she loved with her whole heart.  
  
 "Darien, what's wrong?" she asked taking his head into her hands. When he didn't answer Claire shook him. When she looked into his eyes she saw nothing but sadness, hate, and deadly anger. She shivered the only time she had seen that type of look had been when he went through QS madness.   
  
 "Darien," she said pausing before going on.  "Sweetheart, it's over."  
  
 "No, it's never over."  
  
 "Darien look we have Arnaud."  
  
 "He means nothing. God he is nothing." Darien muttered.  
  
 "Hey I'm valuable, more than some lowly ex-thief like yourself," came Arnaud's disembodied voice.  
  
Claire growled at the seemly open space near Bobby. "Shut-up De-Fern." Bobby pulled at the chain reach that held him.  
  
Darien shook his head. "Guys, lets just get out of here." He slowly lifted himself up leaving the gun on the floor. He pulled Claire into his arms and let her relax against his chest. Fast enough she was asleep before they even reached the front door.  
  
As Bobby got a car and strapped Arnaud down Darien glanced down at Claire. '_God, I hope she's okay_.' He must have been staring for longer then he thought because the next thing he heard was his partner blowing the horn calling to him.  
  
 "Coming, Bobby," he said gathering himself and walking over to the car laying Claire in then got in himself


	14. Chapter 11: Relaxing together

A/N:I think C/D shippers are going to like this one. Wink, wink nudge   
nudge...R&R The rating goes up in this chapter last one do enjoy next   
story isn't with the series I think anyways... I needed a change hope   
you enjoy it. Thanks to all the people who reviewed hope you keep it   
up. Once again thanks to my beta-reader Suzy.   
  
Chapter 11: Relaxing together   
  
Claire woke-up with the sun shining brightly on her exposed face   
and neck. She stretched her legs then her arms; wincing at the pain   
in her back. The soft fluffy bed sheets gently moved and the body   
next to her stirred. She flipped onto her side looking at Darien's   
face that was relaxed and innocent as he slept. She was still clothed   
so nothing had happened. 'Yet' she thought. She reached her hand up   
into his hair and began to curl it around her fingers. She smiled   
not wanting this morning to end.   
'Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this." She   
softly sang. Darien rolled his head to face hers and opened his eyes   
joining her in singing.  
'Some people search forever for that one special kiss.   
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me.   
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this." They finished   
at the same time. He smiled at her. He placed his thumb and finger   
around her chin and drew her closer to him. She slightly parted her   
lips Darien moved closer and gently brushed his lips to hers. "Good   
morning, Claire." He softly whispered each word sending his lips   
across hers. "Morning, Darien," she said returning the favour she   
felt his lips move into a smile. They stayed this way for a few   
minutes when finally Claire spoke up. "  
Are you going to kiss me or just tease me?" she said laughing   
softly. "  
Why Ms.Keeply I-" "  
It's Grant." Darien smiled again.   
"Okay, Ms.Grant a kiss it will be." He pushed his lips to hers   
kissing her, she returned the kiss fiercely; grabbing him by the back   
of his neck she pulled him closer to her body pressing against him.   
Claire traced his back slowly making it to the front, and with   
shaking fingers she unbuttoned Darien's shirt. Her hands felt his   
abdomen fingers tracing his well-formed six-pack. He felt so warm she   
moved closer and kissed his mouth, softly biting him. A moan escaped   
his lips causing her to bite harder. Darien rolled on to his back and   
Claire followed straddling his chest. His hand climbed from the back   
of her knees to her ass, that he fondled for a while as they kissed   
passionately. His hands moved to her waist and then he pulled her top   
off. She leaned back towards him kissing him again. He undid the   
first strap on her bra. Her hands trailed down undoing the button on   
the top of his jeans. Then the phone ran. Claire stopped kissing   
him and laid her head on his chin. They both gasped for breath.   
Claire regained hers first and she grabbed the phone on the forth   
ring.   
"Hullo? Yes, Sir." She nodded. "We'll be right there." Then she hung   
up. "  
Work." Darien stated simply.   
"Work." She softly said nodding.   
"Fine, but I'm getting my cold shower first." And with that Darien   
got out of bed.   
*  
45 minutes later Claire and Darien arrived at the Agency. They went   
straight to the Official's office.   
"Hey 'Fish glad to see you up and about." Darien said as he took his   
seat between Claire and Bobby.   
"It's nice to be back up."   
"So, Chief what's this about?" Bobby asked.   
"The hunt." The Official said. "The hunt for Cassandra starts now."  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
Sorry to leave you hanging but I have to give you a reason to come   
back...lol...j/k Next story will be up in a little bit.  
  
~*~Electricgurl~*~   
  



End file.
